


Royalty

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome frets over the idea of meeting Sesshoumaru’s parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Kagome worried, flitting around the room. “Your parents are practically _royalty_ , and – ”

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru tried, to no avail.

“I mean, your father! Your _mother_!” She turned to him, eyes wide with fear. “What if they hate me for what I am?”

“You’ve met my brother,” he intoned, arching one elegant eyebrow as he regarded her.

“But – ” 

He crossed the room in two strides, brushing his long, tapered fingers against her quivering lips. “They’ll love you,” he assured her, gathering her in his arms. “And even if they don’t, _I_ do. Never forget that.”


End file.
